39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kangaroopower
Wiki Test Hi Kangaroopower Your right...Since wikia made it so you can't remove bureaucrat I just block it, besides I made it for a few test.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 06:13, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Copyright Hi Kangaroopower, PLEASE DO NOT EDIT MY USER PAGE! As for the copyright template I will ask wikia if you can copyright your page.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 07:53, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Layout Reply :Hello, Kangaroopowah! :Sorry for the late reply, I had tons of schoolwork. By the way, I'm currently working on the design to make this page more Cahill-ish I meant by that is mysterious :P, I'll be using The 39 Clues official fonts and try to use those as err... fonts for the labels<--e.g. wiki activities, 39 clues poll, etc (the ones which are seen on the right side of the main page). And I've come up with lots of ideas for the picture slider. Actually, I've got TONS OF IDEAS going 'round my head. These are: * Picture Slider (as told earlier) * Quote of the Day (or Week or Month) * Featured Character of the Day (or Week or Month) * This white-thingie-whatchamacallthis-wherein-we-post could be changed into black, for the mysterious "feel", therefore, the font could be changed into white. * Featured Literary (Fan Art/Stories/Poems) As for the affiliates section, I recommend this site (this is an international site, but the admins "speak" in English: *Cahill Philippines http://www.facebook.com/CahillPhilippinesOfficial Rneileon 12:02, November 20, 2011 (UTC)Rneileon Spotlight Hi Kangaroopower, Keep the spotlight request. Besides I would like more editors for the wiki.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 06:43, December 5, 2011 (UTC) you told me if i had any ? to ask you so here i am.How do you ge those things on your user like warning this characther is a vesper contact back soon the userboxes i think theyre calledIgnatusSpells 20:38, December 18, 2011 (UTC) the vesper one IgnatusSpells 20:56, December 18, 2011 (UTC) yeah exactaly do we have earn them or something IgnatusSpells 21:12, December 18, 2011 (UTC) thank you for your help setting things up IgnatusSpells 03:52, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas – [[:User:Bmltera|'Bmltera']] [[:User talk:Bmltera|'Reply']] 23:22, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Yo You are a genius... but what, exactly, is a bot? P.S. You're on Conspiracy Wiki? Yes... a genius like you would want to know The Truth... Beast Boy Cahill Talk Page Hi Kangaroopower, Keep the page.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 06:54, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Re Okay, let's stop calculating. Now can you tell me what a bot is? And what are Clue Stars? Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it You're right - anybody who wants can just cheat and create as much Clue Stars as they want for themselves! Besides, 39 Clue Stars seems an awful lot to collect... by the way, you should have 7 stars. It says you have 5 Clue Stars for being an Administator. And Rollbacks have 4, and normal user have 3 by default. Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it 'Overreacted' Dude don't worry about the templates and stuff. I over-reacted. I don't really edit or do anything on this wiki very much now...:( I'll check out that Wookieepedia thing later OK? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk 'CSS' Can you add me cause I'm an admin to the CSS thingy so that I have a green name? Thx. The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk thanks for the welcome Amy26 22:19, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Edit conflict Hi Kangaroopower, 1.Leave the home page as it is, 2. Just add the manual of style to it not remove any thing anything else.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 03:15, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey, what's going on with the home page? Every time I come on, the Featured User changes. Are you two having, like, an Edit Battle or something? Just wondering. ~Fyre 03:40, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thanks Sure thing. Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Roleplay Wiki Hi Kangaroopower, 1. I didn't make it. 2. I don't care. 3. No one edit it anymore. 4 It it about only Cahill and Vespers.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 01:44, February 12, 2012 (UTC) NO.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 04:42, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorrry.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 05:02, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Meeting I don't know if I will be able to join at that time.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 05:08, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Time.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 05:12, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Writing Contest I don't want it by email.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 03:15, February 13, 2012 (UTC) No. Make it only me and you.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 03:19, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Use the39clueswikicontest at gmail.com for email.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 03:25, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Problem Hi Kangaroopower, I am have errs when deleting files... Are you having the same problem?--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 22:14, February 18, 2012 (UTC) The other wiki Hi Kangaroopower, No... I love this wiki and I would never leave this wiki until I am force to.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 05:47, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I works now. I just delete it but thanks for the offer.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 05:52, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Help with CSS Hi Kangaroopower, Can you edit the css on this wiki so the important stuff in this wiki can be there.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 06:22, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Dear Kangaroo, I have heard that you want to ban me. Please don't. I'm 12. Please take this seriously, Peddyreddy123 Please don't ban me. I'm a mature kid. If I right anything innapropriate then ban me. Thank You Peddyreddy123 Thank You! Have a good day! _Peddyreddy Cards Thanks! Stuff Hey Kangaroopower, would you happen to know the javascript for different colored admin links? Thanks. Jordi (talk) 07:15, March 18, 2012 (UTC)